


Permanent Solution

by grrriliketigers



Series: The Temporary Series [4]
Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to Temporary Blindness & Temporary Insanity & Temporary Termination. The craziness has ended and hopefully they can settle into some domesticity. Wedding!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t understand what this ceremony is for.” Clay griped, sitting next to his wife on the couch in Sharon’s childhood home. 

“It’s for your daughter because she deserves to be happy.” Willie Rae snapped. 

“I know that. I didn’t say I didn’t want her to be happy, did I?” Clay looked over at Willie Rae’s stern expression and he was reminded, as he was every time he looked at her, why he loved her and knew that he would always choose her over everything. “No.” He answered his own question. “I didn’t.” 

“Oh Clay, hush.” Willie Rae chastized as she went back to scanning the clipboard in her hand. 

“Don’t hush me.” He insisted, “all I was saying is that it’s not a legal wedding, right? So why _call_ it a wedding?”

“Should I have made out the invitation: ‘Clay and Willie Rae Johnson cordially invite you to the coupling of their daughter with her gay lover?’” Willie Rae teased. A year ago she would have balked at saying the words gay and lover and daughter in the same sentence but she’d gotten used to the idea that she was gaining a daughter. 

A daughter who actually knew how to cook; a daughter that maybe she might understand. 

Clay snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. After a few minutes of silence Smitty entered the living room, “Mrs. Johnson, the flowers just arrived, where do you want them to go?”

“Oh, just leave them in the kitchen, dear,” Willie Rae smiled, “and call me _Willie Rae_.”

“Lawrence,” Clay said, grabbing Smitty’s attention, “tell me one thing, what do we fight wars for if it isn’t for freedom? And what is freedom if two people who love each other can’t get legally married?”

“You’ve got me, sir.” Smitty answered. 

“Don’t bother Lawrence, Clay, he’s got some more errands to run for Sharon.” 

Smitty smiled, “Best Man duties and all.” He went to the stairs and called up, “hey Shark, I’m off.”

“Okay,” she called back, “you have the list?”

“Never leave home without it.” He laughed. “Think of anything else you need?”

“I don’t think so.” Sharon came to the top of the stairs, “thanks again for running my errands. You didn’t have to offer.”

“You do realize I’ve never gotten to be a best man, right? It’s what I get for being best friends with a chick, huh?” 

Sharon reached out and punched him playfully in the arm. “Get out of here.” 

Smitty feigned pain as he clutched his arm, “ow, watch out for the Shark Attack!” Sharon glared and pursed her lips but finally laughed at her best friend. “Alright, back in a few. Willie Rae do you need anything while I’m out?” 

Willie Rae thought about the pitcher of sweet tea brewing in the sun on the back porch and shook her head, “no thank you, dear, I’m all set.” 

Smitty said bye to everyone again and left. 

“Oh Sharon, why don’t you go try on your dress?” Willie Rae smiled. 

“I tried it on yesterday in the store.” 

“But Clay hasn’t seen it yet,” she turned to her husband, “wait until you see this, she’s a vision.” 

“Alright, Willie Rae,” Sharon nodded and headed back up the stairs. 

Brenda passed Sharon on the stairs and gave her an apologetic smile. “Mama, are you torturing Sharon again?”

“You’re so dramatic, Brenda Leigh. Always using words like _torture_ and _coup_ and _dictator_. She’s just puttin on a dress not leading an army into battle.” 

Brenda sat down on the couch next to her father. “Mama hasn’t put you to work yet?”

“Shh, don’t remind her.” Clay whispered. 

“I can hear you,” Willie Rae shook her head with an affectionate snicker. 

Sharon walked down the stairs, feeling embarrassed to be taking a stroll down the catwalk in front of the Johnsons. 

Brenda’s mouth parted as she took in a deep breath at the sight of Sharon. Back in Los Angeles Sharon had finally decided on wearing her favorite Armani skirt suit but had never been perfectly happy with her selection. Willie Rae wanted to go shopping in Washington D.C. and when Sharon had chanced upon the dress she was instantly in love and when it fit her perfectly she bought it on the spot. 

Willie Rae had paled at the price tag as Sharon handed over her gold card. 

Sharon stood in front of the Johnsons in her long red silk Vera Wang gown. “It’s not the full effect, of course,” Sharon insisted, smoothing the fabric over her stomach self-consciously, “try to picture it with an updo, chandelier earrings and a pair of Manolo pumps.” 

“Sharon, dear, stop fussing with the bodice.” Willie Rae stood up and walked over to Sharon, taking her hands to still them. “This dress cost you more than we paid for the down payment on our first house.” 

“Mama, it’s Sharon’s dress, she can do whatever she wants with it.”

“She can do whatever she wants with it _after_ the pictures.” Willie Rae smiled. “You look beautiful, Sharon. Why don’t you go change and we can get going to the spa?”

Sharon nodded and retreated back up the stairs. Sharon was allowing Willie Rae to treat her to an afternoon of pampering, Willie Rae had never succeeded in convincing Brenda to join her and Sharon was the fresh meat. Sharon found it sweet and found herself melancholy for her own mother, the woman she’d never really gotten to know, hadn’t spent enough time with when she’d had the chance. 

Despite herself, Sharon was looking forward to spending the time with Willie Rae. It had taken some getting used to, at first, how hands-on and affectionate the Johnsons were but they’d taken to her like the long lost daughter they never had. 

“You’re sure you won’t join us, Brenda Leigh?” Willie Rae asked. 

“Mama, I have to pick everyone up from the airport in two hours.” Brenda protested. She stood up from the couch and ascended the stairs. Pushing open the door to Sharon’s room she called, “just me,” before entering. 

Sharon was out of her gown and dressed casually in a pair of yoga pants and an old tee shirt. Hanging in the closet side by side were the new gown and the old skirt suit. Brenda wasn’t surprised that Sharon needed new clothes, during the first two months after she was shot she’d dropped nearly twenty pounds and none of her clothes fit the right way anymore. Sharon hadn’t replaced her clothing even though it had been nearly a year because she was uncomfortable having clothing pressed too hard against her stomach. 

“You look really beautiful in your dress, Sharon.” 

“Thank you.” Sharon smiled. 

“You don’t really have to go to the spa with my mama.” 

Sharon laughed, “I want to.” 

“You want her you can have her.” Brenda joked. “I think she’d trade you for me in a heart beat. Did I tell you how long she went on about your pumpkin pie?” 

“I’ll just borrow her for a little while.” 

Brenda pulled Sharon into her arms and held her tightly. “Do you remember when we used to hate each other?”

“Used to?”

Brenda laughed and gave Sharon a squeeze. “Can I see your stomach?”

“You see my stomach all the time.” Sharon protested. 

She’d been running again and in the last couple of months she started going to the gym and working out to the point of exhaustion. All of the exercise did little to help Sharon fit into her clothes again. Brenda had always been a twig, she had a ravenous sweet tooth but never gained an ounce. She didn’t have the time or the patience for the gym but, then again, she’d never really needed it either. Sharon had a tendency to put weight on at the hips and the bust if she neglected her exercise but lately she’d been working out like it was going out of style. 

Sharon’s obsessive exercise was the latest in many rebellions against the thought that she might be, in any way, fragile. Laying back on the bed she let Brenda pull her shirt up. Brenda laid her head gently against the warm flesh. 

Reaching up, she traced a finger along the long scar and uneven skin. Sharon’s abs were spectacular, they were taut and firm and sexy but were vivisected by the evidence of her pain. 

Sharon pushed her shirt down, she was done with that. 

“Alright,” Brenda stood and smoothed out her skirt, “have fun at the spa.” 

**

It had only been a week since Brenda had seen the boys of her squad but seeing Flynn and Provenza bickering, Gabriel, Buzz and Tao carrying on about getting their luggage and Sanchez coolysauntering down the hallway Brenda felt a smile pull at the corners of her lips.

“It’s not too late, Chief,” Provenza said, approaching, “you can get on a plane and go far far away from here.” 

“Good to see you, too, Lieutenant.” Brenda smiled, “what’d y’all get us for a wedding present? Matching brooms?”

Provenza unexpectedly hit Flynn in the upper arm. Flynn turned in surprise and Provenza joked, “you told!” 

“Congratulations, Chief.” Gabriel didn’t feel like waiting for Flynn and Provenza to decide they were done. He hugged Brenda and she smiled. 

“Thank you, Sergeant.” 

“Raydor didn’t come with you?” Sanchez asked, looking around. Of all the members of her squad, Sanchez had always had the softest spot for Captain Raydor. Brenda suspected that he had a crush on her. 

“My mama dragged her off to the spa.” Brenda rolled her eyes dramatically, “better her than me.”

“What exactly does the wedding party consist of, Chief?” Tao asked. In his mind Raydor must be the man but Brenda didn’t have any female friends to have bridesmaids. 

“Well, Sharon’s friend Smitty is her best man but he’s not actually going to stand with her at the ceremony. It’s mostly just so he has an excuse to throw her an extravagant rave this evening.” 

“I have a very important question, Chief.” Sanchez asked seriously, “will there be strippers?”


	2. Chapter 2

The Admiral’s house was transformed from her childhood home to the best dance club this side of the Potomac. Smitty and a handful of her other friends had spent most of the evening moving furniture and they brought in an arsenal of lighting. 

Sharon was delighted – if a little surprised – at the number of her Navy buddies who’d rsvped to the wedding and the three bedroom cape was filled to capacity. It was somewhat of a sausage fest save for the girlfriends and wives of Sharon’s friends. Sharon had always found it easier to get along with men and even though she wasn’t the only woman she knew in the Navy she never developed a bond with any of the others. 

She knew she’d always be friends with Smitty, no matter where their lives took them. 

“Hey Shark,” Jack stumbled over, a drink in his hand that sloshed as he approached, “drink this.”

She took the glass from him and sniffed it, “what is it?” 

“It’s more alcohol because you’re not drunk enough.” 

Sharon laughed, “I don’t want to get drunk yet, my sons haven’t gotten here yet. Have you ever been greeted by your drunk mother?”

“Every day of my life for eighteen years.” 

“Well…” She leaned in and admitted, “Phillip is bringing his girlfriend… who I used to babysit… and I’ve been avoiding getting together with them.” 

“You used to ‘babysit’ her?” He grinned suggestively. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” Sharon scowled but her eyes crinkled in a smile.

“I’m just saying!” He insisted, holding up his hands defensively, “we know you have a thing for younger women.” 

“Don’t let the way she dresses fool you.” Sharon said over the music. “She’s pushing fifty.” 

“Oh god, so are you guys going to go through menopause together?” 

“Don’t even say things like that.” Sharon put her hands over her ears, “I’m just focusing on making it through the ceremony tomorrow and all the rest I’ll deal with when it comes.” 

**

Brenda was making herself a drink in the kitchen when Gabriel came in with the same idea. She handed him the vodka when she was done adding it to her orange juice. 

“Chief Raydor’s friends are nice. A little boisterous but they’re all nice.” 

Brenda nodded. Whatever else they were – loud, gorgeous, muscular, borderline alcoholics – they were extremely polite. 

“I guess… I have a hard time imagining her like them.”

Brenda nodded again. “I have a hard time imagining that she has a life that exists outside of me… I still haven’t met one of her children.” 

“Whoa.”

“Yeah.” 

“So, um… is it just me or are all her friends really good looking?”

Brenda laughed into her drink. In that way Sharon certainly fit in with them, bird of a beautiful feather did tend to flock together. “And some of them are her exes but she won’t tell me which ones… I just try to block it out.” 

There was an eruption from the crowd in the living room and Brenda and Gabriel went to inspect. 

Sharon had her arms wrapped around a tall man with broad shoulders and sunburned cheeks. When she pulled back she kissed his cheeks several times. 

“Come on, Mom…” he laughed, looking about with a modicum of embarrassment. “How much have you have to drink, huh?” 

“I’m just so glad to see you, you brat,” Sharon resumed hugging him. “I haven’t seen you in two years. That does things to a parent.” 

Despite his protests he hugged his mother back sincerely. “It’s good to see you, too, Mom.” 

“Let the boy breathe, Shark,” Ace called out. 

“Yeah, the rest of us want hugs and kisses, too,” Hopper joked and Brenda narrowed her eyes, though no one saw her.

Smitty walked up and handed Jaime a beer. “Thanks, man.” Jaime nodded his appreciation and took a sip. “So, where’s Brenda?”

“Good question,” Sharon looked around and her eyes landed on Brenda and motioned for her to join them. Sharon wrapped an arm around Brenda’s waist and held her close. Brenda’s earlier annoyance at the open sexual innuendo her friends often made toward her melted when she felt Sharon’s warmth enveloping her. 

Sharon really did make her feel loved. Even if they squabbled, bitched and threw fits from time to time, it always dissolved into affection. In a lot of ways Brenda appreciated their long engagement because she never felt pressured or rushed and every day she felt she loved Sharon more and more.

“Here she is,” Sharon smiled at the woman with whom she would be joined the next day. She gave her a gentle squeeze and nuzzled into her temple. Sharon had had a sangria and she smelled sweet and acidic on top of her normal shampoo and body lotion. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you.” Jaime smiled. “I’ve heard so many good things and don’t believe a word of the bad things.” 

Brenda laughed, “probably a bad idea, your mama’s a pretty good judge of character. Whatever bad things she said were probably true.” 

“They were, trust me.” Sharon smirked. 

Jaime produced a box from his messenger bag. “My mom said you like candy so I got this for you,” he held up a Godiva sampler box toward his mother and her betrothed. 

Brenda’s fingers wrapped around the box and pulled in to her body. “And what did you get for your mother?” She teased.

For a moment he looked stricken, having clearly meant for the chocolates to be for both of them. 

“I’m just kidding,” Brenda grinned. “I’ll share.”

“No, you won’t.” Sharon said, wrapping both arms around Brenda. “But that’s okay.”

“She knows me so well.” 

“So is Phillip here yet? I want to meet his fiancee.”

Sharon choked on her sangria. “Fiancee?!” 

“Whoops.” He reached out and patted Brenda’s shoulder. “I’m going to let you field this one. Good luck, ma’am.” 

“Deserter!” Brenda called after him. 

Phillip and Madison chose that moment to walk through the door and Sharon looked at Phillip with mouth agape and brow furrowed in a mixture of confusion and anger. “ _Fiancee_?!”

“Nice to see you too…” Phillip joked uncomfortably. 

Madison smacked Phillip in the arm, “I wanted to tell her.”

“I didn’t tell her!” He insisted. 

Brenda took Phillip by the hand, “I’m going to get you a drink.” Still clutching the chocolates to her chest she led a grateful Phillip away from the two women who were mad at him for different reasons. 

Madison smiled apologetically at Sharon. “Hey, it’s been forever. You look great.”

Sharon looked at Madison, completely shell-shocked and stammered out a “thanks.” 

“I heard about your adventures last year. Phillip tells that story all the time,” she smiled, “he thinks it’s so badass. He’s so proud of his mom. I think you’re pretty intimidating. When I was a kid you were this amazing older kid who got up to mischief on the base and dated sailors, then you were this Navy hotshot and then you moved to Los Angeles and rose through the ranks at the police department. There’s never been a time in your life that I didn’t think you were cool.” 

Sharon was surprised to hear that Madison ever gave her that much thought. Sharon shrugged and smiled, “I’ve always been very happy to hear that you’re doing so well. You work for the DA’s office, that’s good. You’re dating my _son_ and he’s a catch, so, obviously something’s going right for you.” 

Madison grinned, “I always loved your sense of humor.” They were silent for a moment. “I said yes when Phillip asked me to marry him but I wanted to talk to you first. I really respect you and I want you to be okay with it.”

“If you make each other happy I can’t really be not okay with it.” 

“I guess… I want _you_ to be happy with it. I want you to think ‘my son really picked a woman who’s good for him.’” 

“I’m sure you’re good for him.” Sharon admitted. “It’s just weird that I used to give you baths.” 

Madison laughed, “yeah, it’s not every wife who can say that her mother-in-law used to wrestle her into bed every Tuesday and Thursday nights.” 

Sharon rolled her eyes with a smile and shook her head. “Why don’t you go get a drink and join in on the fun? I’m probably about to get yelled at, every time I spend more than two minutes talking to one person Smitty gives me a talking to.” 

“We’ll catch up soon? I want to hear the story about escaping from Witsec, I feel like Phillip probably exaggerated.” 

“Maybe Brenda should tell it. Massive loss of blood made those weeks a little fuzzy for me.” Sharon found Phillip and Brenda in the kitchen and Phillip looked at her with uncertainty, unsure whether he’d get yelled at or greeted. 

Sharon, either because of her impending nuptials or the sangria and a half in her stomach, was in a forgiving mood and she pulled her son into a hug. Relieved, he wrapped his massive arms around her and held her tightly. “Congratulations, Phillip, I’m happy for you.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

“Thanks, Mom, I’m happy for you, too.” 

“Hey Shark, get out here, the entertainment has arrived.” Smitty popped his head into the kitchen. 

That made Brenda nervous. Despite the party being mostly men she feared it was a male stripper – or worse, one of Sharon’s _friends_ doing a striptease – because honestly, she’d be less threatened by a woman popping out of a cake. 

In fact, Sharon could have the stripper as long as Brenda could have the cake. 

In the living room an older man with a slight potbelly and no Navy paraphernalia to speak of. Brenda furrowed her brow. “What’s goin’ on?” Willie Rae asked from beside her.

“Mama!” Brenda jumped, “I thought you and Daddy went to bed ages ago!”

“Oh heavens, you think we could sleep through all this?” Willie Rae laughed, “your mama and daddy are old, we’re not dead. Your daddy’s doin’ shots and trading good ol’ day stories with some of Sharon’s father’s friends. I heard shoutin,’ what’s goin’ on out here?” 

“Well, we’ve had a lot of excitement actually. Her son whom she hasn’t seen in two years arrived, her other son arrived with a surprise fiancee and now this gentleman… is here and only Smitty knows why.” 

An assistant came in after the older man with a long table that looked like a massage table and a briefcase. “Dear Lord!” Brenda gasped, “Smitty got her a happy endin!” 

“What’s a happy ending?” Willie Rae asked.

Brenda blushed, “it’s, well- it’s…” 

Willie Rae laughed, “don’t give yourself an aneurism, Brenda Leigh, I was just foolin.’ We get cable now, you know.”

“Okay, Shark, _you’re_ tonight’s entertainment. Ever been to a tattoo party?”

“Oh geez.” Sharon looked mildly nervous.

“It’s when you get a guy or girl who does tattoos portably to come to a party. So, we’ve bought you a tattoo and your guests were asked to draw suggestions for your tattoo.” Smitty held up a binder, “I’ve put them together here – though I think some people misunderstood the assignment, Ace, I’m looking at you, buddy.” 

“It wasn’t a mistake!” Ace called from the back, causing a ripple of laughter. 

It appeared that almost everyong at the party had contributed a drawing. Smitty had even received faxes from Flynn and Provenza. The designs ranged from Phillip’s satirical “Mom <3s Phillip & Jaime” to Provenza’s wicked stick witch, Flynn’s across the pelvis “I don’t think we’re in Georgia anymore,” several renditions of a shark, Property of Ace, good luck symbols, the Star Trek logo, silhouettes of strippers. 

Brenda disappeared upstairs for a moment, madly searching through their luggage for Sharon’s badge. She ran downstairs, “I have one more for consideration.” 

Brenda approached Sharon and Smitty and handed over the rendition of Sharon’s LAPD badge. Sharon smiled adoringly at Brenda. “I love it.” Sharon looked it over for a few long moments, “do you have the pencil?”

Brenda handed it over. Sharon erased a small portion of it and penciled in SR+BLJ. 

“I think we have a winner everyone! Did anyone doubt she’d pick Brenda’s?” Smitty demanded and the crowd pretended to boo. 

Sharon leaned in and captured Brenda’s lips. “So… you’re really going to do this?” 

“Why not?” 

“Where are you going to put it?”

“Where I carry my badge.” Sharon said, “on my hip.” 

Someone took off the music that was already playing and started up slow, sensual stripper music and Ace yelled, “take off your pants!” 

“Ace, I’m going to kick your ass.” Sharon yelled back. 

“Not if I get there first.” Brenda said pointedly and the crowd “oooh”ed and pointed at Ace who blushed upon incurring Brenda’s wrath. 

“Don’t let the size fool you.” Flynn said as he speared Willie Rae’s fruit salad. “I’ve seen her take down a 300-poubd neo-Nazi.” 

“She’s a pistol.” Provenza agreed from beside Flynn. 

**

“Brenda Leigh! Sharon!” Willie Rae called cheerily, knocking on the door to the bedroom. “Time to get up, girls!” 

Sharon lifted her head with a groan. She had stupidly thought that she’d feel well enough to take a morning run but thought that all she’d be able to muster was a morning run to the toilet. Brenda tightened her grip around Sharon in protest of Willie Rae’s sunny voice. 

Upon hearing no signs of life, Willie Rae went on, “I’ve already given you an extra half hour and I don’t care if y’all are decent or not, I am comin’ in there in five seconds.” 

“Mama, we’re not _six_ , you don’t have to count us down.” Brenda grumbled. 

“Well then act like adults and get outta bed, it’s a big day.” Willie Rae snapped as she wandered away from the door to try and wake Clay again. Sometimes she felt like the only person alive who could still hold their liquor. 

“Good morning.” Brenda murmured. 

“I think I’m going to throw up.” Sharong groaned. 

“Sharon, you’re such a romantic.” Brenda teased as she watched Sharon push herself out of bed. She had on a pair of shorts and an old Property of the Navy t-shirt and the gauze over her new tattoo stuck out of the top of the shorts. “Is the gauze going to be a problem under your dress?”

Sharon looked down at the gauze in question. She peeled back the waistband of the shorts and ran her fingers from her slightly protruding hipbone over the bulky gauze affixed over the fresh wound of the tattoo. Sharon looked back up at Brenda and shook her head, “I have some flat gauze tape.” 

“Well, go throw up, if you have to. Mama’s going to be all over us in about five minutes.” 

Sharon didn’t have to be told twice. She went to the bathroom, threw up, took a shower, brushed her teeth and went back to the room to change and Brenda was still trying to work up the desire to get up.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my Lord, mama… what is all this?” Brenda demanded in astonishment looking over the kitchen and enough food for an army. “The reception is being catered so you wouldn’t have to worry about cooking…”

“I didn’t want anyone to go hungry during the photoshoot.” 

“It’s too much, mama…” 

“Some of Sharon’s friends are coming over and her boys and you know how much men eat.” Willie Rae continued, undeterred. “I just want to be prepared.”

Brenda looked over at her father for support. He smiled and held up his hands, “don’t involve me.”

Sharon came down the stairs into the kitchen in her running gear, ipod in hand. “I’m going for a run.”

Willie Rae looked incredulous, “there’s only an hour and a half until the photographer gets here.”

“I’ll be back in plenty of time. I just need a quick run.” Sharon insisted. 

“Let her go, mama.” Brenda said, not wanting to bear the brunt of Sharon’s wrath if she wasn’t allowed to exercise. Sharon was borderline obsessive and missing a morning run put her off for the whole day. 

Willie Rae sighed and nodded, “alright, but taste this first.” Willie Rae pulled a spoon out of the potato salad, “what does this need?”

Sharon ate a potato square and thought about it for a moment, “what about sea salt and a little bit of garlic?”

Wille Rae grinned from ear to ear. “I love it.” She touched Sharon’s cheeks affectionately, “where have you been all my life?”

“Mama, just let her go for her run,” Brenda nibbled a fingernail trying to remember what she did with the box of chocolates from Jaime and if there were any left. 

Sharon slipped the ear buds in and exited through the backdoor. 

“I don’t know what it is and her and runnin,’ certainly isn’t like she needs it, the girl is as fit as a fiddle.” 

“I know, mama, but she’s just still dealing with a lot. She’s used to being perfect and she thinks her scar makes her imperfect.” 

“Well, isn’t that just the most ridiculous thing? Doesn’t she know that it’s a person’s imperfections that makes them perfect?” Willie Rae shook her head, “I’ll have to tell her when she gets back.”

“No, mama, we don’t talk about it. We never refer explicitly to the scar. She doesn’t like the word.” Brenda cautioned. “She just has to… learn to deal with it.”

“Oh, you women.” Clay laughed, “if she was a man she’d be showin’ that thing off like it was a trophy. She lived through one of the most serious gunshot wounds and lived to tell the tale. She should be proud of it.” 

“Enough. No more talking about it.” Brenda scowled. 

“You should start getting’ ready anyway, Brenda Leigh. How are you gonna do your hair?” Willie Rae picked at a lock of Brenda’s hair.

“Mama, quit fussin.’” Brenda huffed. 

**

The photographer came with an entourage and an abundance of lighting equipment, certainly more than was necessary for an outdoor photoshoot in Virginia in September. Willie Rae had worked for many years for a local home and garden magazine and had very specific ideas of how the photoshoot should be done. She’d conducted rigorous phone interviews and had each possible candidate send her a portfolio of their work and she’d agonized over details for a month before finally choosing the photographer and as she directed the woman and her entourage the photo shootees started to goof off a little. 

Phillip and Jaime were pretending to “fix” each other’s outfits by playfully misbuttoning or pulling their ties lopsided. The Major Crimes squad was arguing about exactly how they ought to arrange themselves. Smitty was teasing Sharon about one thing or another and when she tried to ignore him he flicked her shoulder. She scowled and turned and punched him in the shoulder which only spurred him on. Ace, Hopper and Jason were flexing biceps and arguing about whose were biggest. 

“Smitty, you leave Sharon alone, her shoulder’s going to be all red.” Willie Rae scolded. 

“Mama, you’re not his mother.” 

“I am everyone’s mother until further notice so y’all better shape up!” Willie Rae called, “atten- _hut_.”

The military side of the group stiffened instinctually, some hands flew up in salute. “Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” Hopped responded. 

“If I’d known it was that easy to get Raydor to snap to attention we could’ve been doing that years ago.” Provenza snickered. 

“Lieutenant Provenza, when I say attenhut that means you too.” Willie Rae pursed her lips pointedly.

“Yes, ma’am.” Provenza mumbled, admonished. 

“Phillip, Jaime, fix your suit jackets. Smitty behave yourself, Sharon stop hitting him. Brenda Leigh and company stop worryin’ about how y’all are gonna pose ‘cause it’s not up to you. Ace, Hopper and Jason stop flexing, y’all are gonna stretch your sleeves out.” Willie Rae ordered. She took a seat in a lawn chair next to Clay and continued, “we’re going to do Brenda Leigh and her boys first, then Sharon and her boys and then the happy couple.” 

Clay reached over and took his wife’s hand. He squeezed it affectionately. “I love you.” He lifted her hand to his lips. 

“I love you, too.” Willie Rae smiled. 

Under Willie Rae’s direction the photoshoot went smoothly and when it was over the group dove into the food. As Willie Rae had predicted the men shovelled the food into their mouths like they hadn’t eaten in a week and they easily finished off the feast. 

Phillip and Jaime, Smitty, Ace and Hopper and Jason offered to drive the major crimes gang to the pavillion where the ceremony was taking place. Sharon had wanted it to take place off of the naval base even though she hadn’t had any issues yet with any of the naval higher ups taking overt exception. Being a Raydor and being a veteran herself, the widow of a soldier killed in action, the mother of a sergeant on active duty, the mother of a naval attorney and the daughter of an admiral she was pretty much allowed to do whatever she pleased but she didn’t want to push it. 

Sharon climbed into the driver’s seat of the Admiral’s Oldsmobile Cutlass. “Clay, why don’t you take the front, Brenda Leigh and I will sit in the back.” Willie Rae offered as Clay helped her in. “Sharon, dear, make sure you don’t get footprints on your dress. Do you need different shoes to drive in?”

“I am a practiced high heel driver,” Sharon smirked, adjusting the mirrors. As she squinted into the rearview mirror at the rising sun she was awash with memories. 

_”Sharon, sit still.” Her mother laughed. “This is a convertible, you can’t just bounce around like that when the top is down.”_

_“Where did Daddy go again?”_

_“He went to Singapore, sweetheart, and you know which continent Singapore is on?”_

_“Asia! Asia!” Sharon shouted excitedly, jumping up and down._

_Cynthia Raydor put on her brakes at a red light and Sharon slipped off her feet and her bum bounced on the seat and started giggling._

_“You think that’s funny?” Cynthia grinned, “you keep this up and I’m going to make you ride in the trunk.”_

_“You think he brought me something?” Sharon asked, grinning._

_“He always does, doesn’t he?”_

_“Will I ever get to go to far away places, mom?”_

_“You can do anything you want to do, sweetheart.”_

_“Anything?!” Sharon demanded, her eyes gleaming with delight, “like… a professor navy person?”_

_“You mean a naval instructor?” Cynthia glanced over at her daughter._

_“Like, if I taught books like you on a navy boat and I can go to Asia whenever I want to. Like that mom?”_

_“Well, I did say anything didn’t I?”_

**

“You nervous?” Jaime asked as he tilted back in the chair. 

“Sweetheart,” Sharon put her hand on his shoulder. “Four on the floor, would you, please?” 

The chair legs clanked down on the floor, “ma, come on, I work with guns and bombs and you’re worried about me in a chair?”

“And think of how embarrassed you’d be if your obituary read: ‘decorated soldier dies because he doesn’t know how to sit in chair properly.’” 

“I wouldn’t be embarrassed. I’d be dead.”

“Humor me.” 

“You nervous?”

“No.” Sharon looked back at her reflection in the mirror and spread the gloss on her lips. “We’ve been living together for months. Nothing will really be different.” 

Jaime shrugged, “marriage changes things.”

“And you’d know from experience?” Sharon snorted. “I know what marriage is like.”

“Yeah, but it’s been a while.”

“Are you worried?” She turned to look at him. 

Jaime shrugged and shook his head, “I just want you to be happy.” 

“Ah, yes, happiness. You know what would really make me happy? If you had a nice safe, boring office job.” 

“I could say the same.” Jaime said pointedly, “I’m not the one who almost got killed. I just… forget it, this isn’t the time.” 

“What is it, Jaime?”

Jaime heaved a heavy sigh, “I just feel like ever since dad died you pulled away… not from us, not emotionally, but… it’s like, you quit the navy because dad got killed and you join the police force. I just never felt like you went out of your way to stay safe.” 

Sharon pulled her son into her arms. “Jaime, you and your brother mean the world to me. I do what I do so that the people I love can be safe.” 

“What about you? I love you and why can’t you keep you safe?” 

“Why did you join the navy?”

“Because I feel like I’m doing something important.” 

Sharon stroked Jaime’s cheek. “Me too.” 

Jaime smiled, “I guess I can make it another couple of years until you retire.”

“I’m not going to retire.” Sharon scoffed, “I plan to die of old age slumped over my desk. Preferably it will be a big one on the top floor.” 

“Keep another couple of buildings from blowing up and I’d say you’re good as gold.” Jaime stood up, “I better go see if Phillip and Smitty need any help with seating.”

“Thanks for keeping me company.” 

Jaime kissed Sharon’s cheek. “You look beautiful, mom, congratulations.” 

Jaime passed Clay in the doorway. He smiled hesitantly, “do you have a moment?”

“I think so.” Sharon looked at the clock on her phone. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I just wanted to have a little man-to-man.” Clay sat in the chair that Jaime had vacated. “I just wanted to say that two years ago when Brenda Leigh told us she was getting’ a divorce I was upset. Then a year ago when she told us she was engaged to you I was mad. I hadn’t really had much chance to get to know you that time we all had Christmas dinner and I didn’t know what Brenda Leigh saw in you. It’s truly been a pleasure gettin’ to know you, Sharon, and I’m happy to call you family.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Sharon smiled. Her hands went to her eyes, “you’re going to make me cry…” 

Clay had agreed to stop telling Sharon to stop calling him sir when Sharon agreed to try and stop calling him sir. Though, he knew that when she slipped and called him sir was when she felt closest to him. 

Sharon stood and hugged her father-in-law. 

**

The garden space where the ceremony was being held was filled with white chairs and family members. They had chosen to forgo the aisle, both women would enter from the sides, so the two sides were comingling. 

Brenda peeked out at the audience. “Mama, you’d probably better go take your seat, Daddy’s out there already.”

“He can survive without me for a few minutes, Brenda Leigh.” Willie Rae smiled at her daughter. “You’re as beautiful as a spring bloom, sweetheart. The upside of you having three weddin’s is I got to help with all of ‘em and you know how much I love weddin’s.” 

Brenda laughed a little, “I know, mama.”

“Did your other marriages not work because they were men?” Willie Rae asked, the question finally popping out of her. “Are you a lesbian, dear?”

Brenda smiled indulgently, “have you ever heard the expression: ‘he or she plays for both teams?’”

“Alright.” Willie Rae nodded, “I hope this is what makes you happy because I’m telling you right now, whether you’re together or not Sharon and her boys are going to be permanent fixtures at Christmas. You don’t get a say in it, either, your father and I are keeping her no matter what.” 

Brenda hugged her mother tightly. “Oh Brenda Leigh,” Willie Rae hugged her daughter back, surprised and warmed by the sudden affection. 

“Mama, I love that you’re so loving and I love that you love Sharon.” Brenda admitted, “you and daddy could’ve gone through the roof when I told y’all I was engaged to a woman and you didn’t and… I’m just grateful. I’m grateful that so much of the family showed up here and so many of Sharon’s navy friends. It’s just…”

“Tides are turning, Brenda Leigh,” Willie Rae pulled back from the hug and kissed her daughter’s forehead. “now go out there and make it official.” 

Brenda watched Willie Rae walk to her seat and a minute later the music started. Her heart thudded in her chest but she smiled broadly and couldn’t stop smiling. As she started out to meet Sharon she caught her eye Sharon smiled back at her.


End file.
